Desde mi cielo
by Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: bien dicen que nunca valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos...muy tarde lo comprendi ¿no es verdad nanoha?


DESDE MI CIELO

_One-shot_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores_

Hola de nuevo les traigo en esta ocasión esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió viendo un video que pusieron en mi facebook si gustan ver el video les dejo la direcció.com/watch?v=DJrYsAhuCxA y se llama desde mi cielo del mago de oz y mas que nada este one-shot **esta dedicado a ****Knight-Testarossa**** que hoy tiene una celebración muy especial junto con alguien mas especial (también fue idea de yuko mátala a ella primero y luego a mi) pásatela súper Testarossa!**

Espero y lo disfruten como yo

* * *

><p>Cuanta razón tiene la gente grande cuando te dicen que no valoras las cosas que te da la vida siempre haces tonterías y solo verdaderamente valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, como yo, siempre la tuve para mí, siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles, jamás se quejo de mi, siempre lo fui todo para ella hasta ese día donde comenzó mi calvario donde perdí al amor de mi vida<p>

Donde realmente dese tener otra oportunidad de volver a ver a nanoha….

-¿fate—chan?¿me estas escuchando?-me llamaba nanoha en esos momentos pero no podía atenderla al menos no ahora

Seguía yo inmóvil ya que trabajaba en un experimento sobre la fotosíntesis y realmente necesitaba toda la concentración posible y nanoha no me daba esa oportunidad de paz que quería en ese momento

-¡mírame cuando te llamo fate—chan!-me jalo el brazo para que la viera pero yo me solté de ella de mala gana y sin querer tire la flor que trajo ella un girasol en su maseta

Ella lo miro ahí tirado y me miro a mi estaba molesta y yo solo la mire seriamente

-¡te importa pasar mas tiempo con ese experimento que con migo!-fue lo único que me grito y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo de mi departamento

-¡maldición¡- fue lo que susurre para mi

Fui tras ella para que se calmara y pudiéramos arreglar el mal entendido por que no era verdad adoraba pasar mi tiempo con ella pero en esos momentos quería estar sola para logara mi meta

Pude ver como ella se alejaba del edificio, así que corrí por ella y la detuve del brazo

-¡espera nanoha! necesitamos hablar además esta lloviendo detente—fue lo que le dije pero ella se negó

-no hay nada que hablar estas ocupada perdóname por molestarte en tu trabajo— lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa pero no quería que se fuera solo necesitaba que me dejara trabajar y después podríamos estar juntas el tiempo que quisiera

Se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo de nuevo y yo no trate de detenerla sabia que no me escucharía y que lo mejor seria que se calmara para después poder hablar con ella tranquilamente

Sin embargo el destino jugo su carta final con migo, cuando volteé a verla como se alejaba de mi paso lo impensable un auto móvil que pasaba atropello a nanoha en frente de mis ojos

-pero que….—fue lo único que pude pronunciar

La vi ahí tirada me quede inmóvil por unos segundos antes de correr a auxiliarla ya me a una ambulancia con la esperanza de que llegaran y la salvaran, llegue a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos y la llamaba

-¡nanoha , nanoha por favor abre tus ojos!—pero ella no me contestaba seguía igual

-¡NAANOOHAAA!-fue lo que grite entre la lluvia

Para ese momento la ambulancia ya había llegado y colocaron a nanoha en la camilla mientras yo seguía sosteniendo su mano la cual perdió su calor, ese calor que amo de mi nanoha pero que ahora no dejaba rastro alguno

-¡por favor salven a nanoha!—fue lo que les pedí a los paramédicos que se la llevaban al hospital

Y ocurrió lo que me tenía muerta de miedo y deseaba con mi corazón que no sucediera los para médicos dejaron de atenderla y se miraron entre ellos

-¿por que se detienen? ¿Acaso no ven que necesita ayuda?-fue lo que solte al borde de la histeria hasta que uno de ellos hablo

-lo sentimos mucho pero esta joven acaba de fallecer no hay nada que hacer—fue lo que dijo el hombre mirándome directamente a los ojos

Mientras en mi interior me negaba a aceptar la verdad de lo que me decía -_¿nanoha muerta?- No eso no puede ser debe ser un error esto no es verdad….no puede …no es cierto…..-_

Llegamos al hospital y yo seguía hundiéndome en mi dolor en mi negación de la verdad

-no puede pasar esto no, no, no—seguía susurrando para mi mientras esperaba afuera de la morgue mientras los padres de nanoha entraban a reconocer el cuerpo

moko—san la madre de nanoha salió en un mar de llanto mientras su esposo shiro—san la sostenía ni siquiera me miraron solo me dejaron ahí sola como había deseado

No lo soportaba así que salí corriendo hacia mi casa, ni si quiera entre al departamento solo fui por mi auto y me subí en el y conduje con rabia hacia un lado un lugar donde guardaba los recuerdos mas hermosos de mi vida y la de ella

Llegue al campo de girasoles más grande que había en Mid-childa y corrí hacia ellos gritando y maldiciendo al destino por llevarse la de esa manera me introduje hacia el centro del campo de girasol arrancando cada uno de ellos que llegaba a rosar mi mano y seguía llorando en el suelo y haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez

-¡¿Por qué ella?¡ , ¿!POOORRR QUUEE¡?—lo preguntaba a la nada ya que si a alguien debían culpar era a mi por que por mi maldita culpa nanoha se fue de este mundo

Si tan solo hubiera podido ser mejor novia para ella esto no estaría pasando, si tan solo la hubiera detenido con migo, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado desde el principio esto, esto no estaría sucediendo

Pero el hubiera no existe y solo me queda vivir con mi dolor en una vida sin la existencia del amor de mi vida un mundo sin nanoha

Volví a mi departamento llegue y desquite mi rabia y mi impotencia de no haber podido proteger a nanoha

Tome las fotos mías y de ella y las junte como se supone que debería ser, tire el estúpido experimento del cual me había obsesionado en perfeccionar y lo único que gane fue que nanoha me dejara para siempre

Seguía hundiéndome más y mas en mi dolor pero más que dolor era culpa una culpa que me susurraba al oído -_pudiste hacer más- _y los recuerdos de los besos que no te di me estaban matando mientras sostenía el girasol que esa tarde te vio sonreír y te vio partir

Recordaba todo sobre nosotras como siendo unas adolecentes nos enamoramos secretamente de la una y la otra y un año mas tarde nos confesamos nuestro amor , un amor prohibido ya que se supone que las amigas no se enamoran entre si pero poco nos importo y seguimos con este amor sin freno pero solo son recuerdos por que hoy tu ya no estas aquí con migo

Pude entender el sufrimiento que sentías por amarme del cual el viento era testigo ya que se llevaba tus lagrimas con el y ahora lo hacia con las mías

Habían tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida como -_que eres todo cuanto amo-_

Hasta que al final el cansancio termino por ganarme la partida y termine durmiéndome en el sofá

Pero antes de dormirme por completo desee desde lo mas profundo de mi ser _que si tuviera la oportunidad te dirá cuanto te amo y pasaría el tiempo contigo como si fuera el ultimo día de mi existencia_ ….lo haría sin dudarlo

era tanto el cansancio que no sentí cuando amaneció pude despertar por que escuche el timbre digital de mi apartamento y cuando me levante para ver quien venia a verme o tal ves a reclamarme lo ocurrido pude ver a mi ángel atreves de el

Me levante lo mas rápido del sofá para abrirte y seguía en mi asombro tu estabas de pie en mi puerta me saludaste como ese día y traías entre tus manos esa flor que te vio partir

-fate—chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que me miras así?—me preguntaste con tu dulce voz, esa voz que juraría que no volvería a escuchar jamás y yo intentaba articular palabras y a la vez trataba de dejar de pensar que esto era una cruel ilusión

Pero todo era real por que al ver mi confusión en mi rostro me abrazaste, pude sentir tu calor en mi piel y claramente sentía tus manos en mi cabello rubio el cual te encantaba

Estabas cansada a si que te deje descansar mientras trataba de comprender lo que sucedió y empecé a ver a mi alrededor todo lo que rompí en la madruga, las fotos y el experimento todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, mi vista viajo hasta el calendario del estudio y lo vi hoy era el mismo día en el que te perdí

-entiendo-fue lo que susurre

Al parecer alguien allá arriba escucho mi deseo y con eso era suficiente podía arreglar lo que sucedió, tenia mi oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar

Así que mientras tú dormías empecé hacer unos preparativos ya que sabía lo que tenia que hacer

Cuando despertaste lo primero que viste fueron mis ojos esos ojos que te cautivaron en el primer momento en que te conocí, mientras yo me perdía en tu mirada azul la misma que me hacia perderme en ti

-nanoha espero que no tengas nada que hacer el día de hoy—fue lo que le dije al salir del trance en el que estábamos—por que estarás todo el día con migo-termine de decir mientras ella me miraba fijamente y la emoción llenaba su corazón

-claro fate—chan vamos a donde tu quieras, siempre y cuando este a tu lado no habrá lugar donde desee estar—lo dijiste acercándote a mi

-mi princesa-tome tu mano y la coloque en mi corazón—hoy iremos a tu lugar favorito-ella me miraba con un leve sonrojo y con la cabeza asintió

Subimos a mi auto y conduje hasta el campo de girasoles donde hace unas horas gritaba mi dolor a los cuatro vientos

Pero ahora el día era hermoso y había una fresca briza la cual era perfecta para nuestra salida

Saliste del auto y corriste hacia el centro del campo y tocabas con tus bellas manos las flores las cuales parecían disfrutar de tu tacto después me miraste y yo solo sonreí

-nanoha te tomare muchas fotos—y así fue comencé a tomarla en todas las formas posibles y con cada flash que daba mi mente también hacia un esfuerzo para guardar eso hermosos momentos con mi novia

Y sin pensarlo mas me acerque a ti y te tome de tus hombros y una vez mas nuestras miradas chocaron para unirse, y fue cuando poco a poco me acerque a tus labios tu empezabas a cerrar tus ojos mientras yo me inclinaba para acariciar con mis labios los tuyo y un gemido salió de tu boca , te gustaba lo que te esta haciendo y poco apoco nuestros labios chocaron haciendo de este beso el mas dulce y profundo que jamás te di cuando nos separamos por falta de aire tu me miraste y sonreíste

Esa sonrisa que en ocasiones anteriores me salvaba de mi misma y me mostraba el camino

Tomaste mi mano y pude verlo tu siempre estabas para mi en todo momento, nunca te importo lo cruel o egoísta que podía llegar a ser contigo ,tu solamente querías verme sonreír eso era todo para ti

-nanoha ¿vallamos a comer te parece?-pregunte acariciando du rostro y apretando ligeramente su mano

-¡vamos fate—chan¡-dijiste con tanta energía y comenzaste a jalarme hacia el auto

Y sin pensarlo mas te jale hacia a mi y te di un abrazo cargado con todo mi cariño y amor al igual que el beso que compartimos hace unos momentos atrás

-¿fate –chan que sucede? hoy andas muy rara y este abrazo fue raro es como si te despidieras de mi- soltaste sin mas y yo solo te bese la palma de la mano y te dije

-no pasa nada nanoha solo quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mi y que sin ti la vida no seria nada-se lo dije y es verdad un mundo sin ella no vale la pena seguir en el

Después de eso fuimos al restaurante comimos, bebimos y conversamos de todo y nada era perfecto pero yo tenia esa angustia en mi corazón y solo miraba mi reloj ya que dentro de una hora mas ocurriría lo que tanto me reproche

Saliendo del restauran comenzó a llover justo como en ese momento así que tome la decisión de irnos a casa con la firme decisión de que esta vez no dejaría que nada malo le pasara

Durante el camino estuvimos calladas era un silencio muy cómodo pero para mi solo era como el marcador del limite del tiempo ya que esto que estaba viviendo era como un cuento de hadas donde cenicienta a las 6:00 pm de esa tarde tendría que irse para dejarme sola de nuevo

Hasta que llegamos al lugar destinado, bajamos juntas y ella se sujeto de mi brazo como siempre mientras yo llevaba el paraguas y apresuraba el paso ya que dentro de unos minutos pasaría el auto que le quito la vida a nanoha

Estábamos ya cerca de la entrada del edificio cuando nanoha volteo hacia el otro lado de la calle y miro unos girasoles que estaban floreciendo el la orilla de la banqueta y me dijo

-fate –chan mira son hermosos, espera voy por ellos—y se soltó de mi y avanzo con paso acelerado por ellos

Mientras yo trataba de detenerla sin éxito y pude ver por el espejo de vigilancia del edificio como el auto se acercaba hacia nanoha , no lo pensé solo corrí por ella , a unos cuantos metros de distancia la alcance y la empuje hacia la banqueta donde estaría salvo y me de tuve donde ella estaba de pie

Aun estando en el suelo me volteo a mirar y nuestras miradas se engancharon por segundos antes que yo la mirara y sonriera y voltear para ver como el auto me golpeaba a mi y no a ella

Ya lo sabia esta oportunidad que me dieron era para que pudiera salvarla de este destino pero a cambio debía dar algo de igual o mayor valor y lo hice di mi vida por la de ella

Ahora tu estas sufriendo por lo ocurrido pero pronto veras que yo ya lo sabia y que esto debía suceder por que así lo decidí yo

Días después encontraste lo que había preparado ese día era un video donde yo te cantaba el por que yo ya no podía seguir a tu lado pero mas que eso era una suplica de que siguieras adelante sin mi por que yo estaría tu lado siempre, te estaría observando y cuidando donde quiera que yo me encontrara pero lo mas importante te expresaba mi infinito amor por ti y que a pesar de que ya sabia como iba a terminar esto en ningún momento me arrepentí de la decisión que tome

_Ahora que esta todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_os quiero decir adiós,_

_por que a llegado la hora de que andeis el camino ya sin mi,_

_hay tanto por lo que vivir,_

_no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_me gustaria volver a verte sonreír,_

_pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme,_

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida_

_que eres todo cuanto amo_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aqui_

_..se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oido_

_"pude hacer mas", no ahi nada que reprochar,_

_ya no ahi demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,_

_pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufruido por amarme.._

_ahi tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti.._

_vivo cada vez que hablais de mi y muero otra vez si llorais,_

_he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,_

_no llores cielo y vuelvete a enamorar,_

_nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,_

_pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

_desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche_

_y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,_

_desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,_

_no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,_

_yo nunca os olvidare.._

Mi nanoha hasta la eternidad te amare y espero que nos volvamos a ver en la siguiente vida para podernos enamorar de nuevo mi dulce destino

Te ama Fate Testarossa Harlaown

* * *

><p>Si ya se lo que están pensando como escribí esto si debería estar escribiendo el JURAMENTO D ELA ESPADA CARMESI pero no se preocupen si lo estoy haciendo y espero que pronto terminarlo pero por el momento les dejo esto sin mas me despido nos veremos en la próxima<p> 


End file.
